Ken Kaneki
|-|Kaneki= |-|Sasaki Haise= |-|Post-Cochlea= Summary Ken Kaneki (金木 研, Kaneki Ken) is the protagonist of Tokyo Ghoul. Formerly a human studying Japanese Literature at Kamii University and living a normal life, everything was soon changed after he had Rize Kamishiro's kakuhou transplanted into him and became a One-Eyed Ghoul. After joining Anteiku as a part-time waiter, he learns how to live as a Ghoul and became known as Eyepatch (眼帯, Gantai). Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B, possibly higher | At least 9-B, possibly 9-A | 8-B | At least 8-A Name: Ken Kaneki Origin: Tokyo Ghoul Gender: Male Age: 18 (At the beginning), 19, 23 (24 as Haise) (Tokyo Ghoul:Re) Classification: Artificial One-Eyed Ghoul Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Can shape his tendril-like Kagune to attack foes, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant | Expert Swordsman | All the previous except Martial Arts. Can create clones that resemble his base form made out of his Kagune. Large Size (Type 3, 21.6 Km) [[Attack Potency|'Attack Potency:']]' ' At least Wall level possibly''' higher with his Kakuja (Ghouls far surpass normal humans in physical prowess, tore off Amon's arm despite the fact that he was wearing the Arata Quinque, which was made from a Kakuja). | At least 'Wall level '(Still able to go toe-to-toe with S-Rank Ghouls with his Kagune), likely 'Small Building level ' (Fought on par with Seidou Takizawa). | '''City Block level (Defeated Eto, tearing apart her Kakuja in the process, shattered Arima's Quinques and ultimately defeated him). | At least Multi-City Block level via sheer size (caused an explosion during his rampage, just one of his kagune tentacles is the size of a skyscraper. His Kagune is stated to occupy multiple wards at the same time, stretching over 20 Kilometers). Speed: Subsonic (Ghouls far surpass the average human in terms of physical prowess, as a SS-Rank Ghoul and a Rinkaku-type, Kaneki is one of the fastest characters in the series) | Subsonic | Subsonic+ | At least Subsonic+ (Far faster than before, defeated Eto and tore apart her Kakuja, exchanged countless blows with Arima, eventually caught him off guard). Lifting Strength: Class 5 '''| '''Class M via sheer size. Striking Strength: At least Wall Class | At least Wall Class | City Block Class | At least Multi-City Block Class 'via sheer size. 'Durability: Building level (Survived attacks from Arima and SSS-rated Kakuja Ghouls) | Building level | City Block level | At least Multi-City Block level 'via sheer size (Modern weaponry such as tanks and choppers barely scratched him). Regeneration makes him difficult to kill. 'Stamina: High, Can fight with broken bones and wounds Range: Standard melee range normally, At least a dozen meters with his Kagune | Extended melee range with his Quinque, At least a dozen meters with his Kagune Standard Equipment: His Kagune | His Quinque, Yukimura 1/3 Intelligence: After being tortured by Yamori, Kaneki embraced his Ghoul instincts, becoming a vicious fighter who can effortlessly tear apart entire ranks of Investigators and casually take down two S-Rank Ghouls, Yamori and Ayato, in quick succession, earning a SS-Rank designation for his acts. His bookish nature along with his tendency to be quick learner serve him well, picking up advanced martial arts in weeks by studying several books and later becoming an expert in using his Kagune and Quinque simultaneously under Arima's tutelage. He soon becomes one of the most skilled fighters in the series, disarming Arima even after he began using a SSS-Rank Quinque made from Yoshimura's Kagune and defeating Eto in single combat. In his Dragon form however, he doesn't seem to act consiously, and attacks whatever is in his sigh. Weaknesses: Using his Kakuja causes Kaneki to lose his grip on his sanity, His Rinkaku is fairly brittle | Anything that reminds him of his past life can cause a mental breakdown, Mentally and emotionally unstable | None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Rinkaku Kagune: As a Ghoul, Kaneki has a special organ made of RC Cells called a Kagune, which he can manifest by allowing it to burst from his lower back in the form of tentacles that he can control at will. They're extremely swift and have high striking power, but are relatively brittle compared to most Kagunes, which is compensated by Kaneki's abnormal regeneration, even for a Ghoul. As the series goes on, he's able to shape them into various forms, such as a giant claw or a bundle of limbs, to suit his purposes and manages to control at least five of them independently of each other. During his clash with Furuta, he is able to utilize his kagune in order to devour enormous amounts of food, turning into a kakuja-like monster in the process. Kaneki's incomplete Kakuja Kagune.png|Kaneki's Incomplete Kakuja Kagune_root_a.png|Kaneki's Incomplete Kakuja along with his Kagune Kaneki's_kakuja_V2.png|Kaneki's Incomplete Kakuja v2 Kaneki's_kakuja_version_4.png|Kaneki's Incomplete Kakuja v4 Dragon_Kaneki.png|"Dragon" Kaneki's main head * Kakuja Ghouls who cannibalize other Ghouls are able to develop a secondary mutation known as a Kakuja, which covers the Ghoul's body in an armor-like covering and drastically increases their abilities. For much of the series, Kaneki's Kakuja was incomplete, leaving him in a deranged, gibbering state as he tore apart everything in sight with his enhanced power and centipede-like appendages. However, after eating Eto's Kakuja, Kaneki was able to complete his Kakuja during his fight with Arima, gaining full control over it in the process. As a result, he is now able to access its power without losing himself to rage. During his rampage against Furuta, his Kakuja grows into a massive one, capable of causing tremors and explosions across the entire city. Key: Tokyo Ghoul | Sasaki Haise | Post-Cochlea | Dragon Others Notable Victories: Shinichi Izumi (Parasyte) Shinichi Izumi's Profile Notable Losses: Dio Brando ( JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Dio Brando profile (Phantom Blood Dio and Post-Choclea Kaneki is used.Both bloodlusted and speed is equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Tokyo Ghoul Category:Male Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Antiheroes Category:Regeneration Users Category:Tragic Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Hybrids Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Federal Agents Category:Married Characters Category:Murderers Category:Shield Users Category:Leaders Category:Body Control Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8